


When the Lights Fade Out (All the Sinners Crawl)

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Jongin always knew his crush on Do Kyungsoo would get him in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing I wrote for ForKadiOnly! I know you guys are probably so annoyed with me for not updating anything lately so please bear with me. After I wrote this at the end of december, I really really burnt myself out and was in dire need of a break but! I'm doing much better now and the itch to write is slowly coming back to me!  
> Anyways, I hope you'll stick with me through this hiatus haha. Here's some Angel! nini and Demon! soo pwp for ya~

 

 

 _“O’ salvi, Caelius. Proteci caelios. Bendicta terri santus et.”_  
  
Jongin sits on his knees, hands folded in prayer and head bowed. His voice is soft, barely above a whisper.  
  
_“Et ruis laqueim votri aeris, ruis inerita nomini teo.”_  
  
He feels the presence of magic around him, swirling in warm ribbons against his skin as he mumbles to himself. His body is starting to ache from being in this position too long, but he ignores it for now in favor of finishing the prayer. The soft wind coming from town ruffles his feathers and Jongin tries not to frown when his senses fill with a strange smell.  
  
_“O’ salvi, Caelius. O’ salvi”_  
  
The magic freezes around him the moment he stops his praying and he opens his eyes just in time to catch the majestic sight. Purples, blues, greens, yellows, and reds sparkle around him, nothing but pure light reflecting on his white clothing as it all fades to a brilliant gold. Jongin breathes in relief when the light slowly falls until it hits the ground, warmth and light fading as it soaks into the Earth.  
  
It worked. “Fucking finally.”  
  
Jongin stands up, stretching his arms and extending his wings so he can work out the stiffness while he looks around at his handiwork. The trap he had laid is now completely invisible, the paint he had used to draw the pentagram fading into the soft grass Jongin’s been praying on top of for the last four hours.   
  
He’s proud, to say the least. He wasn’t exactly sure if it would work since it’s such a lengthy spell to cast, but all of his studying payed off. He supposes that might have been one of the reasons he was chosen for this mission. It  _is_  a hard spell to master, but then again, Jongin knows more than a handful of archangels like himself that could probably cast it a lot quicker than he had.  
  
In all honestly, he knows exactly that’s not why he was chosen for this mission.   
  
Do Kyungsoo has been a thorn in his side since the first day they had met back when Jongin had to deliver a message to Patronus, the runner of the Hells. It was an easy task and the angel should have been in and out in seconds, but no. Shame on him for asking a  _demon_  of all creatures for directions.  
  
Kyungsoo had brought him all over the Hells, only bringing Jongin to Patronus last minute when the angel was about to explode from anger. Luckily, Patronus only found it amusing that Jongin was so flustered and didn’t complain for how late the angel was delivering the message.  
  
_”It’s nice to see my children making friends with those of Caelius’,”_  she had said.   
  
It took all Jongin had to keep the kind smile on his face as Kyungsoo snickered somewhere behind him. He knows the war between angels and demons has been over for a millennia, but he couldn’t help but to want to sock Kyungsoo right in his pretty little face. He didn’t however, and decided to control himself since attacking a demon would mean breaking the very treaty between Caelius and Patronus that has allowed peace on Earth for all these years. He had bid Kyungsoo goodbye and thought he would never have to see the demon again in his life, but oh was he wrong.  
  
It seemed like almost every mission Jongin was assigned to, Kyungsoo was there. Since the treaty means equal treatment between the deities, a mission will always have angels working alongside demons. It’s a precaution since most of the time since it’s usually rogue demons causing the trouble and the last thing Caelius wants is for his children to be blamed for possibly violating the treaty. The same goes for Patronus when the occasional extremist angel goes on a killing spree of innocent demons.  
  
No one wants to be put in the blame. Jongin understands that, but he still hasn’t exactly figured out who he pissed off enough to have Kyungsoo assigned to  _every one_  of his tasks.   
  
It happens so often, in fact, the higher ups think Jongin and Kyungsoo actually get along and decided to allow them to be partners of sorts. Jongin hates it with every fiber of his being.  
  
It’s not particularly because Kyungsoo is a demon- Jongin’s not that mean to judge someone just because of what they were born as. No. What bugs Jongin to his very core is the fact whenever they’re together Kyungsoo just  _has_  to tease him, say things like  _‘such a pretty little angel_ ’ or  _‘you’re so gorgeous just standing there, how is this even possible?_ ’. It makes Jongin blush so terribly because he actually  _likes_  hearing such sweet things come from Kyungsoo’s lips, but he gets so pissed off because Jongin’s angelic brothers are usually  _right there_  and hear everything.  
  
Jongin’s thought about complaining to the head archangel, Junmyeon, but he knows nothing will change. Despite the fact Kyungsoo loves to mess with him, he actually gets shit done and is a great comrade in the eyes of everyone around them. When he needs to be serious, he is and Jongin’s grateful for that.  
  
It just sucks to be the subject of the demon’s endless torment.  
  
Jongin tries to tell himself it’s just the demon’s personality, but he notices that the other never treats anyone else the same way. With the others, Kyungsoo is all blank expressions and intimidating looks just like every other demon Jongin’s had to deal with in the past. He never smiles, never chuckles, never even utters a word unless he deems a question directed to him worthy of an answer.  
  
It confused Jongin to no end and he’s trying really hard not to catch feelings for the other man, but he makes it severely difficult. The good thing is that they’ve never been left alone together except for the first time they met. Most of their missions have needed back up so luckily Kyungsoo’s touchiness that seems to spark whenever Jongin is in any sort of proximity of him has been kept to a minimum.  
  
It’s so unfair that Kyungsoo probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing to the angel’s heart. Demon and angel relationships are still rare even though the treaty between the two races has been around so long. There is still a lot of animosity between Caelius, the ruler of the Heavens, and Patronus, the ruler of the Hells, so their children try to not aggravate them. There’s also the fact the two races usually don’t get along well at all.  
  
Demons tend to have more chaotic tendencies and urges, more sadistic with the way they carry out their killings on their missions. It’s in their nature, unlike angels who are swift with their kills and never stray from their orders unless it interferes with their own moral code. The two are polar opposites and have been since the beginning of time.  
  
So what makes Do Kyungsoo so special that Jongin feels affected just by his very presence? Who knows. All Jongin knows is he needs to get over himself and stop getting so hung up on a stupid demon already.  
  
Jongin smiles gleefully at the trap he’s laid, dusting off his hands. Right now he’s waiting for the said demon to show himself so he can answer for the small crimes he’s committed tonight.  
  
It’s common for demons to give into their urge for mischief and torture the human race. Caelius doesn’t mind as long as no one is actually hurt, but will send teams out to put a stop to it eventually. It doesn’t violate the treaty he and Patronus had set, so he could care less. Unfortunately, because Jongin and Kyungsoo have been partnered together so often, his superiors thought it would be a good idea if the angel went down alone to handle the demon and try to talk him down from his feral state.  
  
It’s not a big deal, honestly. Kyungsoo just happened to get his hands on some lust powder and decided to spread it all over the nearby human village. Now the poor villagers are all fucking like rabbits and don’t even understanding why their bodies can’t be sated. It’s a petty crime and Jongin knows Kyungsoo with nothing more than a stern wag of the finger from one of the members of the high council, but the angel’s still bitter because now  _he_  has to go and contain the situation before things can possibly get out of hand.  
  
This is how Jongin finds himself standing in the middle of an open meadow admiring his own handiwork. The pentagram has become completely undetectable now that the paint has faded with the help of Jongin’s spell, it stretching over the entire area of the meadow.   
  
It may seem dumb to lay such a complicated trap in such an open and obvious area, but he knows Kyungsoo can sense his presence and there is no doubt in Jongin’s mind the demon will come crawling to him at one point. For now, though, Jongin just needs to wait and hide out somewhere in the brush until the other shows himself, then the angel will be able to take the lust powder from him and talk him back down to sanity.  
  
Jongin brushes off his alabaster pants and jacket. He adjusts his leather belt and the ties keeping his jacket together, the heel of his matching brown leather knee high boots digging into the soft earth as he marches his way to the edge of the pentagram, wings puffed up in pride for doing such a great job. He looks up at the sky, seeing the stars making their debut for the night, the moon shining down on him brightly and lighting up the dark forest around him. He’s in the middle of admiring the twinkling little lights above when he runs into what feels like a brick wall.  
  
He blinks, rubbing his head and staring straight ahead. He puts his hands out blindly, eyes widening when his hand rests against a hard, invisible surface.   
  
“No,” Jongin says in a small voice. He frantically looks down at the soft grass underneath his boots, practically punching the invisible barrier and watching in horror as the pentagram he made lights up only to fade a moment later.  
  
“No, no, no!” His wings flap erratically as he tries to take off, probably looking insane to any onlooker as he stumbles back and forth. It’s all in vain, though. His feet might as well be glued to the ground.  
  
He continues to try to fly anyway, jumping and grunting in frustration until finally he trips over something and is sent toppling forward. His arms pinwheel out, wings fluttering and jerking as he lands flat on his face.  
  
Jongin whines when his cheek throbs from the harsh impact, but he doesn’t bother getting up. His iridescent wings lay flat against the ground as he lays on his tummy in defeat, arms spread in the soft grass. He kicks his legs a couple times, uncaring of how childish he looks as he throws his little tantrum.  
  
How’s he supposed to tell Junmyeon that he, an archangel with centuries of training, let his target get away because he trapped himself in his own pentagram?  
  
Jongin groans out loud, body slumping pathetically. Jongdae and Chanyeol are never going to let him live this down when they find out. Those two are always looking for new ways to tease him.  
  
“Well, well. What do we have here?” Jongin gasps at the sudden sound of the familiar, soothing voice, looking up to see a man dressed in a blood red leather jacket, his eyes a bright ruby color. “I can’t believe you’ve caught yourself in the trap you’ve laid for  _me_. You really are precious.”  
  
“Kyungsoo...” Jongin says breathlessly, a little dazed just but the other’s sudden presence. The wonderful sight of his tight, black pants and his short hair styled up and to the side makes Jongin have to blink a few times to make sure he’s not imagining things. The angel swallows hard when he makes eye contact with the smug looking demon, blushing and fumbling the moment Kyungsoo’s lips quick into a charming half-smile.   
  
Jongin stutters out incoherently, sitting on his knees in front of the demon before releasing a little squeak at how close the other’s crotch is to his face. The angel falls back, shakily getting to his feet and taking a few steps back so there’s a larger distance between them.   
  
He glares, pointing his finger accusingly. “ _You_.”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles. “Hello, Angel.”  
  
Jongin frowns even harder. “I was waiting for you.”  
  
“A pretty little thing like you waiting for me? Well aren’t I just the luckiest demon in all the of Heavens and the Hells”  
  
A steady flush creeps over Jongin’s cheeks, his skin prickling like it always does when Kyungsoo teases him. The angel’s wings puff up as he speaks, not liking the way Kyungsoo is eyeing him so strangely. “You know that’s not what I meant.”  
  
Kyungsoo takes a step closer and in turn Jongin takes a step back, putting his arms out defensively in case the demon gets violent. “So you didn’t want to play with me? Shame. I was looking forward to this all day.”  
  
Jongin looks at him suspiciously. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” He blinks, taking in the calm look in the demon’s eyes. “Wait.”  
  
Usually when a demon gives into their feral nature, they’re absolutely wild. Their eyes unfocused and their body unable to keep still as they try to ruin and tear apart everything in sight. The few times Jongin’s been sent to detain demons like this, it’s been brutal and rough, especially the moment they realize he’s an angel. They’re natural enemies after all, so it’s understandable for demons to get a bit more violent when heavenly deities like him try to stop them.  
  
Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is a different story. Of all of the detainee missions Jongin’s been assigned to, he’s never seen a demon looks so…. Calm.  
  
Jongin’s eyes widen with realization when Kyungsoo takes another step closer to him, expression still smug. “You didn’t even go feral did you?”  
  
Kyungsoo grins and Jongin tries not to stare at the way his lips turn into a pretty heart shape when he does. “Nope.”  
  
This son of a bitch.  
  
“So you mean to tell me you just decided to steal lust powder from Patronus’ secret vault, on your own free will?” When demons go feral, they do things without thought or feeling. It’s one of the reasons why Caelius excuses such unruly behavior. The poor creatures can’t help it. Kyungsoo on the other hand…  
  
The demon takes another step closer, taking advantage of the fact Jongin’s hands have fallen to his sides. Even though Jongin is taller than him, he feels two feet tall under Kyungsoo’s intimidating gaze. “Well you can’t blame me for wanting to have some fun, right?”  
  
For a moment, Jongin swears he sees a wild look in Kyungsoo’s gaze and he tentatively reaches for his weapon on his hip when the other man lifts his hand towards the angel’s face. Jongin holds his breath, body tensing. “W-What are you doing?”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles tenderly, but Jongin doesn’t trust those mischievous eyes, especially when he licks his thumb and brings it to Jongin’s cheek. They’re lips are almost brushing when Kyungsoo gets on his tippy toes, their breaths mingling for what feels like hours until the smaller man finally makes a move.  
  
Jongin can barely respond when he feels the other’s wet saliva on his cheek, the skin there heating up and tinting a light pink the moment he sees the little bit of dirt on Kyungsoo’s thumb. He must have gotten some on his face when he fell.  
  
“There. Now you’re all pretty again,” Kyungsoo says, looking at him with some strange sense of pride.  
  
Jongin bites the inside of his cheek, still not used to being complimented so openly like this. He wipes his cheek in embarrassment, scoffing. “L-Look, buttering me up won’t get you out of trouble, okay? If you did all this on your own dime, then you’re going to have to be punished by council of angels.” Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head and laughing to himself. Jongin narrows his eyes at him in suspicion. “What are you laughing at?”  
  
Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look. “Did you ever stop to think that maybe I did this because I knew they’d send you to stop me, beautiful?”  
  
“I-.. That’s..” Jongin stutters, hands balling into fists as anxiety twists in his stomach. “Why would you want that?”  
  
‘ _Why would you want me?_ ’   
  
As far as he knew, there was only a small chance that Kyungsoo was actually interested in him the same way the angel was interested in him. He does tease him nonstop whenever they’re together, but most demons are playful like that. Then again, Kyungsoo can be quite the serious person when it comes to speaking to anyone outside of Jongdae, Chanyeol, and himself. They’re really the only angels Kyungsoo seems to even bother smiling around.  
  
“So I could have a moment alone with you,” Kyungsoo grins cheekily.  
  
Again, Jongin can’t help but to feel suspicious. He knows it’s damn near impossible for angels and demons to meet outside of work, but he’s not sure how to feel about Kyungsoo causing so much trouble just to spend a few moments with him. As much as his heart wishes it to be true, he’s not about to lower his defenses so easily.  
  
“Well you got it because now we’re both stuck here until reinforcements come looking for me,” Jongin says, gesturing to the open field with the magic infused pentagram under their feet.   
  
“Looks like my prayers have been answered then.”  
  
As if on instinct, Jongin breaks eye contact and looks down at his feet, unable to take Kyungsoo’s undivided attention on him like this. It’s not until he feels Kyungsoo tenderly take his hand does he look up again, the other’s warm hands folding over his own.  
  
“You’re so cold. Have you been waiting for me long?”  
  
Jongin feels like there’s cotton in his mouth with the way Kyungsoo makes it sound as if the angel was waiting for him as if they were meeting for some sort of date. He squirms, chest tightening and stomach fluttering with butterflies. There’s a gentle spark from where their skin comes in contact with each other and the excitement that wells up in Jongin’s throat confuses him to no end. He feels the overwhelming need to just turn to mush under the demon’s very touch, but refrains from possibly making an idiot of himself in front of his crush.  
  
It doesn’t help that the lust powder blowing heavily through the air, constantly invading his senses. Arousal prickles at his skin and settles deep in his gut, but the last thing he needs is to pop a boner in front of Kyungsoo and give him something else to tease him about.  
  
“I-I don’t think you should be so close…” He’s not really sure if he could keep his body in check with the way the demon is tenderly trailing his fingers over the prominent veins of atop his hand, brushing his knuckles up his arm like Jongin’s some sort of longtime lover. Kyungsoo just grins, though, tilting his head cutely.  
  
“You’re right,” Kyungsoo says, cupping Jongin’s cheek for a moment and leaning in a bit closer, as if he was going to kiss him. Jongin holds his breath for what seems like the millionth time that night, taking in how amazing the demon looks in the dim lighting of the moonlight. His midnight black hair cut short but still long enough to be styled up off his pale face, his lips full and his cupid's bow just so incredibly  _cute_  to Jongin’s dazed mind. He’s just so mesmerizing that Jongin can’t help put to give into his desires and let his eyes flutter closed, leaning in to meet Kyungsoo halfway. The angel just barely feels the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s lip, before the other pulls away. Jongin’s eyes snap open when he suddenly feels Kyungsoo step back, seeing him standing with a teasing smile and sparkling eyes.   
  
“I should give you your space. Afterall, a gorgeous piece of artwork like yourself is meant to be appreciated from afar.”  
  
Jongin immediately feels his stomach twist, a frown making its way on his face at the way Kyungsoo giggles to himself, obviously enjoying just how affected Jongin looks. He ignores the heat spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, huffing and walking away from the demon. The angel flicks the other off when the demon asks where he’s going, knowing he’s being childish but walking to the other side of the field until he hits the barrier’s edge.  
  
He slumps, sitting on the ground and crossing his arms. He frowns, staring ahead at the tree line a few feet from him. Jongin mumbles a few curses under his breath when he feels his pants getting a little tight, not at all liking how Kyungsoo can get him all worked up so easily. The lust powder is partly to blame, but deep down he knows it’s a little more than that.  
  
Jongin doesn’t even flinch when Kyungsoo sits beside him, leaving just enough space so the angel can let his wings slump comfortably. He glares at the demon, trying not to think about just how good it felt to have him so close before.  
  
Kyungsoo looks up at the stars, eyes only flitting to him when Jongin mumbles something unintelligible. “Was that a curse word I just heard come from that pretty little mouth?”  
  
Jongin huffs. “How do you know I wasn’t praying for your soul?”  
  
“No offense, angel, but you don’t really look like the praying type.”   
  
“And how do you know what the ‘praying type’ looks like?”  
  
Kyungsoo gives a lazy grin. “I know things.”  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes, fiddling his fingers in his lap anxiously. Just Kyungsoo’s very presence seems to affect him, especially with his amplified hormones from the lust powder right now. “Yeah? And what else do you know?”  
  
Kyungsoo hums, leaning back and resting on his arms. “Well. First of all, I know you’re unlike any angel I’ve ever met.”  
  
“How flattering.” He hopes he comes off as passive because his heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest right now.  
  
“I’m serious.”  
  
“Sure you are.”  
  
“See  _that_. That’s what I’m talking about.” Jongin turns his head to give the demon a curious look, playing with the hem of his jacket and silently waiting for him to continue. Kyungsoo just shakes his head, looking back up at the starry sky and sighing softly. “All of the angel’s I’ve ever met are complete pushovers, like all Heaven is is a a bunch of cookie cutter groupies that just run around and sneer at any other species that they consider lower than them.”  
  
Jongin purses his lips, looking down for a moment because it’s true. Angels can be some of the most stuck up beings, especially archangels like him. Jongin’s never been like that, though. He never let the praise of how great of a warrior he is go to his head and tries to ignore the constant slurs his angelic brothers throw around against those that are weaker. He’s just never seen the appeal in being so ignorant to think his own life matters more than those ‘under’ him. It’s one of the reasons why he gets along so well with Jongdae and Chanyeol. They may be lower ranking angels, but they’ve been by Jongin’s side since his childhood. It’s probably why Kyungsoo doesn’t mind being around them during their missions.  
  
Jongin licks his lips. “I’m sorry.”   
  
What is he apologizing for? Even he doesn’t seem to know, but it makes Kyungsoo smile nonetheless.  
  
“There it is again. The thing that makes you so special. You know very well you’re not at fault yet here you are, apologizing as if you’re the very person who’s caused angels to have snooty attitudes in the first place.” Kyungsoo’s grin turns, mischievous as he scoots a little closer. “That and you fight back. You talk back to me and you’re not even hesitant to tell me to fuck off if I fluster you too much. Which is adorable by the way. I could listen to you curse me out all day if I’m being honest.”  
  
Laughter bubbles up in Jongin’s throat, unable to help but to giggle at the stupid, lovestruck look on Kyungsoo’s face. When his little giggle fit calms down, Jongin looks at Kyungsoo disbelievingly. “Is this why you did all this? Just to tell me I’m not like other boys and try to sweep me off my feet?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes light up, head tilting in the slightest. “You’d let me sweep you off your feet, Angel?”  
  
Jongin bites his lip, shyly averting his gaze. “Depends.”  
  
The other man seems to perk up in interest, letting his hand rest on Jongin’s knee. “On?”  
  
Jongin takes in a shuddering breath, watching as if hypnotized as Kyungsoo’s fingers dance along his clothed thigh. He shakily lifts his own hand, resting it atop of Kyungsoo’s and running the pads of his fingers along the demon’s knuckles. Kyungsoo just watches him with a soft gaze, his ruby eyes strangely not intimidating at all.   
  
Kyungsoo’s lips part as he looks at Jongin, eyes searching while he lets his other hand hover over Jongin’s cheek. “Can I?” he asks quietly.  
  
Jongin nods, not really knowing what the demon is referring to. Kyungsoo settles himself so he’s thigh to thigh with the angel, letting his fingers ghost over his prominent jaw line. Jongin has to bite his lip to keep from whimpering at the soft touch, immediately leaning into it and letting the other man do what he wants.  
  
Kyungsoo takes his time mapping out the planes of his face, the pads of his thumb and index finger gliding over his slightly damp forehead. They make their way down to trail over his eyebrows, the rest of his fingers following suit as they gently stroke the angel’s cheek.  
  
Jongin practically keens under the relaxing touch, feeling himself slip into this fuzzy state of mind. Everywhere Kyungsoo touches practically sends sparks of excitement down Jongin’s spine, but it’s when he feels the tips of Kyungsoo’s fingers ghost over his lips that he lets out an involuntary whimper.  
  
Jongin feels himself starting to clam up the moment the noise escapes his throat, eyes snapping open in panic. Kyungsoo shushes him though, swiping the angel’s bottom lip once. “Shh, Angel. It’s okay.” Kyungsoo’s deep, velvety voice calms him and allows him to relax against the tender touches again. The demon seems to notice and gives an encouraging smile.   
  
“That’s a good boy…”  
  
The angel shivers at the compliment, lips parting in the slightest as Kyungsoo focuses back on feeling his plush lips. Jongin barely even reacts when the demon experimentally presses his index finger passed his lips and lets it bump against the angel’s teeth. Jongin opens his mouth a little wider, just enough to let the finger slip farther inside, staring dazedly at the man in front of him.  
  
Jongin’s tongue lays flat against the digit as he closes his lips around it. Kyungsoo’s eyes darken, intensely watching how the angel’s plush lips wrap around his finger. “Fuck you’re gorgeous.”  
  
He sucks lightly, eyes fluttering closed as he brings his hand to rest on Kyungsoo’s forearm. He gets lost in his own little world with the way Kyungsoo whispers non stop praise and compliments, his head a little woozy at just how much that beautiful voice affects him.  
  
Kyungsoo inserts another finger and Jongin barely even notices, feeling so light and airy, that is, until he feels a gentle kiss being pressed to his neck.  
  
Suddenly he’s hyper aware of how his cock strains painfully in his pants, not even realizing he was getting hard just by these small touches. Jongin’s eyes sting with tears and he frantically moves away from the demon, mortified at the fact he let himself get so turned on from something so tiny and simple as sucking on the other’s fingers.  
  
Kyungsoo blinks, laughing when he sees Jongin press his thighs together and cross his feet. It only embarresses Jongin even further, his hazy mind not understanding why exactly the demon is chuckling at him like that. He curls in on himself, though, his stomach twisting in painful knots as a stray tear runs down his cheek.  
  
Jongin brings his knees to his chest, sitting a little ways away from Kyungsoo and glaring at him as he wraps his arms around his legs. When Kyungsoo just grins at him, Jongin avoids looking him in the eye, folding his wings around him so he’s completely hidden from view.  
  
He hears Kyungsoo say something under his breath, but the angel ignores it. Instead he focuses on his thundering heart beat and his dizziness from being so exposed to the lust powder. It shouldn’t affect him the way it does humans, making them feel out of control of their own urges and make them want to fuck everyone in sight, but it’s certainly messing with his senses. He’s hyperaware of every movement Kyungsoo makes even though his wings cover his line of sight and can sense his presence as the demon cautiously crawls toward him. He holds his breath, toes curling in his boots as Kyungsoo just plops himself right in front of him.   
  
Jongin’s wings tremble in anticipation, his body just aching to be touched in some way by the other man even though he shouldn’t be feeling this way. His hazy mind scrambles for an explanation, the only logical one being that maybe the powder affects feelings and urges in higher deities like himself that had already  _pre-existed_  prior to being exposed to it.   
  
It’s the only thing that seems to make sense considering Jongin’s body isn’t craving to be fucked, it’s craving  _Kyungsoo_.  
  
Jongin bites his lips and pressing his face into his knees as he curls in on himself, desperately trying to ignore his cock twitching with interest between his legs when Kyungsoo playfully blows on his feathers.

“Pretty little Angel, I know why you’re hiding,” the demon's voice is soft and kind, but Jongin still tenses the moment he hears the other speak. “It’s okay, love. I have the same problem.”  
  
Jongin blushes to the roots of his hair, wings curling around him even more. He can’t think of a proper response besides “M’ not little”, only flustering him further when he hears Kyungsoo’s soft chuckle.   
  
“Okay, not little.” Jongin gasps when he feels gentle fingers stroke his feathers. “But still pretty.”  
  
Jongin takes a few deep breathes, slowly unfolding a wing so he can peek at the demon in front of him. He doesn’t expect to see the look of pure adoration on Kyungsoo’s features as he admires the soft feathers of Jongin’s wings, running his hands along them and watching carefully as he takes in the iridescent sheen to them.   
  
Jongin chokes when the demon’s red eyes flit to his face Only the angel’s eyes can be seen over the feathers, but Kyungsoo smiles regardless.   
  
He practically squeaks when he’s caught staring, but the angel’s not allowed to curl in on himself this time. Kyungsoo carefully pushes his iridescent feathers aside, his touch making the angel shiver. Jongin half expects the other man to try to move closer, but he just kneels there and stares.  
  
Jongin’s suddenly hyper aware of the bright red flush staining his cheeks, the light sheen of sweat starting to collect on his forehead that begins to soak into his tousled hair. It makes him so flustered to have all of Kyungsoo’s attention on him like this, especially since he knows they’ll be alone for a long time before reinforcements show up.  
  
Jongin gulps, adjusting his knees and slowly letting his wings drop so most of the feathers rest on the ground. His breathing is quick and his heart is beating a bit to fast for his comfort, but he feels strangely comforted by the soft smile Kyungsoo gives him.  
  
“Such good angel,” he whispers, and Jongin can’t help but to internally keen. His hands fist his long white jacket, knees trembling. Kyungsoo coos, putting his hand on Jongin’s kneecap and squeezing reassuringly. “Have you ever done this before Jongin?”  
  
Jongin licks his lips, mouth opening and closing a few times. He settles on shaking his head ‘no’, not trusting his voice right now. Much to his relief, Kyungsoo doesn’t laugh or smirk smugly. Instead, he just reaches down to grasp Jongin’s sweaty palm so he can place a gently kiss there.   
  
“Do you want to continue?” Jongin nods hesitantly, but Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “Use your words, beautiful. I want to make sure this is exactly what you want before we do anything.”  
  
There’s a sudden swell of fondness in Jongin’s chest when he processes Kyungsoo’s words, tears pricking at the very edge of his eyes. “Yes…” He swallows, clearing his throat. “T-Touch me… please.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s face is blank for the first time that night, red eyes seemingly glowing as he looks the angel up and down. “Touch you where?”  
  
Jongin shakily takes Kyungsoo’s hand and spreads his thighs. He ducks his chin timidly, looking down at his prominent bulge as he presses the demon’s palm against it. He doesn’t have the courage to check Kyungsoo’s reaction, too nervous to do anything except whimper and shut his eyes.  
  
A few agonizing seconds go by before he feels Kyungsoo applying a light pressure to his cock, the angels grip on the other’s wrist tightening at the pleasure. “A-Ah… Shit, just like that.”  
  
The demon retracts his hand the moment Jongin moans, a dark look taking over his features. Jongin’s bottom lip quivers, wanting so desperately to feel Kyungsoo against him like that again. He’s just about to beg, say that he promises he’s not affected  _that_  badly by the lust powder around them, but Kyungsoo crosses his legs and pats his lap.  
  
Jongin’s eyes widen and Kyungsoo moves his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Come here.”  
  
His tone is short, clipped.  
  
A command that Jongin’s not about to disobey.  
  
His body moves on autopilot, eager to feel more of Kyungsoo’s body against his own. The angel crawls into the other man’s lap, wings arching out in the slightest the moment Kyungsoo’s hands wrap around Jongin’s waist. Those warm palms slowly move down his back, finally settling on his ass and squeezing.  
  
Jongin hides his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, feeling relaxed but oh so aroused at the same time. He knows the lust powder is making him feel like every touch from the demon is burning his skin deliciously, but he revels in it.   
  
Kyungsoo buries his nose in the other’s hair, nuzzling there and breathing in. “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, my dear.”   
  
The demon cards his fingers through Jongin’s soft ebony hair, scraping at his scalp and pulling slightly every time he gets to the end of the stands. Jongin gasps softly, hands fisting the back of Kyungsoo’s leather jacket.  
  
The demon makes a low, inhuman noise in the back of his throat. “You like when I pull your hair baby?” Jongin clings to him wordlessly, but yelps when Kyungsoo squeezes his ass again to get his attention. “Didn’t I tell you to use your words?”  
  
The angel’s toes curl in his boots at the slightly reprimanding tone in the other man’s voice, speaking lowly. “Y-Yes. I like it.”  
  
Kyungsoo pets his hair, as if praising a pet.   
  
“Good boy.” Jongin feels the other’s hand slide from his hair to rest on his nape, body tensing when Kyungsoo is daring enough to properly touch Jongin’s wings.  
  
For an angel, it’s taboo to touch each other’s wings unless you’re in a relationship with the person. They’re highly sensitive, especially where they attach to the very inner edge of the shoulder blade. The feathers themselves aren’t as sensitive, but the areas where the muscles flex and contract to allow movement can cause arousal if massaged properly. It’s considered one of the most intimate things angels can do together.   
  
Kyungsoo seems to be well aware of this because he doesn’t even hesitate to run his hand along the crook where his wings attach to his body, applying a steady pressure. Kyungsoo’s fingers press against all the right areas, making Jongin arch against his chest and throw his head back. His wings extend, giving the demon a magnificent view of his seemingly shining feathers, the iridescent sheen catching the rays of the moonlight in such a beautiful way.   
  
“Perfect,” Kyungsoo whisper, starstruck at the sight of Jongin’s full wingspan. “You’re so  _perfect_.”  
  
Jongin’s breath hitches as the demon starts to lightly massage both wings, hips automatically jerking forward when the other man squeezes the base of his wing. A soft  _ah_  falls from his lips at the sudden friction on his cock. He rolls his hips forward again to try to relieve the ache. Kyungsoo tries to still him, but Jongin’s already addicted to the sensation.  
  
He gives Kyungsoo a wrecked look, eyes begging. The demon hesitates, staring at the way Jongin’s eyebrows knit together, how his pretty pink lips part in the slightest. Jongin pants softly, sweat starting to cling to him the more he gets riled up.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” the demon gulps at the way Jongin practically moans his name. “P-Please… I need it.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes flit between his own, licking his plush lips before nodding at Jongin. He leans in to kiss the shell of the angel’s ear, whispering against it a moment later. “My pretty angel is so needy.” He thrusts up against Jongin, making him audibly gasp and tighten his grip on Kyungsoo tighten. “Don’t worry, beautiful. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Kyungsoo holds his hips and ruts against him at an agonizingly slow pace. So slow, that Jongin starts to get frustrated, summoning up the energy to push at Kyungsoo’s chest until his back hits the ground. The angel takes advantage of the sudden shift in power and braces his hands on Kyungsoo’s stomach. His thighs are settled on either side of the demon’s hips when he starts to grind down at a quick and ruthless pace.  
  
He half expects Kyungsoo to give him another reprimanding look for being so impatient but the other man seems to  _enjoy_  watching Jongin desperately rut against him like this. His red eyes sparkle with emotion, expression smouldering as he listens to Jongin’s little frustrated whimpers, obviously not getting the proper friction he wants.  
  
“A-Ah. Mmm!” Jongin closes his eyes in concentration, hips rolling at an erratic pace that makings Kyungsoo’s body move back and forth underneath him. His gut is drenched with heat, especially when Kyungsoo lets one of his hands slip under his alabaster jacket and press his fingers to his skin.  
  
“Jongin, fuck.” The angel’s hips stutter when he hears his real name fall from the other’s lips, not used to hearing it in such a sensuous way. He lets his head fall back, feeling the heat from his cheeks spread to his bared throat as he swallows. “Look at you. Look how stunning you are for me.”  
  
Jongin chokes on a moan when Kyungsoo thrusts up against him at the same, frantic pace. “F-For you. All for you.”  
  
That seems to unleash something inside the demon because not even a moment later he feels the other man clawing at the front of Jongin’s pants, pulling them apart until they rip open. Jongin doesn’t even have time to get upset, all words of protest immediately dying on his tongue when Kyungsoo shoves his hand in his underwear in search of his cock.   
  
Jongin lets out a little strangled noise, hunching and hanging his head at the sudden overwhelming pleasure. His wings bend around him in a bashful manner, face scrunched up as Kyungsoo squeezes the base of his cock. His hips stop their movements altogether, his mind too distracted by that warm palm grinding against his cockhead.  
  
He can barely think, only wanting to feel and please the man under him, a fantasy he’s had since they’ve first met. He craves to see Kyungsoo’s face scrunched up in pleasure, looking at Jongin like he’s the only thing in this world that matters. He wants it  _so bad_.  
  
Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s cock out of the confines of his underwear, chuckling when the angel trembles from the cool wind hitting the tip leaking with precome. “Such a gorgeous cock.” He thumbs the slit, making Jongin whine under his breath. “Think I could get a taste?”  
  
The idea of Kyungsoo’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock appeal to him more than anything, but the prominent bulge in the demon’s pants distract him. He wants to feel Kyungsoo’s cock too, make him feel as good as he does. “I-I...”  
  
Kyungsoo tilts his head, not understanding. “What is it, baby?”  
  
Jongin, despite having basically humped Kyungsoo to death, still feels too timid to outright say what he wants so he just presses his hand to the demon’s thick shaft through his clothing, hoping he gets the idea. Kyungsoo catches on right away, his lips quirking into a cute half smile that makes Jongin internally swoon despite his highly aroused state.  
  
He’s in so deep already. What’s wrong with him?  
  
Kyungsoo sits up on his elbows, unbuttoning his pants and taking out his hard cock. Jongin practically salivates at the sight of his shaft curled high from arousal, the head a deep red and glistening slightly in the moonlight. The angel’s mesmerized by the sight, letting his fingers wrap around it. He flicks his wrist experimentally, eyes fluttering up to look at Kyungsoo’s reaction. The demon groans, the sound light and airy as he sighs through his nose.   
  
“Just like that, beautiful…” Jongin takes that as his cue to fist him faster, panting heavily when Kyungsoo matches his pace.   
  
Both of them are caught up in the pleasure they’re giving each other, just so intensely focused on making each other feel good. Kyungsoo even sits up so he can rest his forehead against Jongin’s, pupils blown as the demon growls lightly. The sound, for some reason, doesn’t even deter Jongin. In fact it only makes him want to kiss those pretty lips even more with each passing second, but he’s not sure if he can. Kyungsoo seems to be the more experienced one here, unlike Jongin’s who’s only really kissed one other person in his life.  
  
“So stunning. You’re _so_  stunning, angel.”   
  
Jongin whimpers, the compliment going straight to his cock. It’s embarrassing just how fast he already feels like coming, but he can tell Kyungsoo is in the same boat with how much he jerks and shivers. The angel is so incredibly turned on that he can’t help the sudden heat that drenches his gut, his body tensing in Kyungsoo’s hold.   
  
Kyungsoo swats the other’s hand away from his cock, taking both shafts into his hands and fisting them quickly. Jongin cries out at the feeling of the other’s warm cock against his own, the sight of their leaking tips soaking each other in precome becoming too much for Jongin to take.  
  
“Kyungsoo! I’m c-coming...” Jongin pants, the pleasure making him impossibly dizzy.  
  
“I know, love. Me too.”  
  
Jongin should feel embarrassed at how much noise he’s making right now, but he can’t help it, especially when Kyungsoo’s fist tightens around both of their shafts. The angel repeats Kyungsoo’s name over and over like a mantra as the pleasure build up inside him. The demon grunts in response, watching Jongin’s face contort as they get closer and closer.  
  
“So fucking gorgeous.”  
  
That’s all it takes for Jongin to shiver and spill all over himself, ropes of white shooting out and landing on the demon underneath him. Some dribbles onto Kyungsoo’s cock as the other milks him through it, Kyungsoo’s own come combining with his a moment later.  
  
They’re still hard despite feeling relief from coming once, but Jongin doesn’t focus on that. Jongin whimpers quietly in Kyungsoo’s lap, hot breath puffing out over Kyungsoo’s skin when he nuzzles the crook of his neck. He weakly holds the demon’s biceps, grip tightening when Kyungsoo shifts a little, as if he’s scared the other will just run away. He doesn’t, though. Instead, Jongin feels Kyungsoo press tender kisses to his shoulder and gently pet his trembling wings folded behind him. Jongin practically leans into the touch, licking his lips before disorientedly pressing a few kisses of his own to the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck while the demon holds him tenderly. Jongin wraps his wings around Kyungsoo too, holding him as well.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles quietly, pulling away enough so he can look at the flush staining Jongin’s cheeks. “So pretty for me… I could just eat you up, love.”   
  
Jongin breathes out shakily, eyes hooded as he stares pleadingly at Kyungsoo’s plush lips. The ache in his cock still hasn’t ceased and he curses that damn lust powder when he realizes he doesn’t feel the least bit sated. Although at the same time, he can’t help but to feel internally grateful for it with the way Kyungsoo is eyeing him like some sort of starved man begging to be fed.   
  
Jongin looks down at him, lips forming a small pout as he slowly wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. “Then why don’t you?” he asks softly.  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes flit between his own and that’s when Jongin notices their change in color. The usual ruby red is deeper, much more vibrant. It’s almost mesmerizing and Jongin could have probably stared into those lovely glowing eyes for hours if not for the sudden rush of heat to his gut.   
  
Jongin gasps at the white hot feeling coursing through his veins, making him wither in Kyungsoo’s lap. The demon coos as Jongin’s wings tense up, his touch feeling as if it’s burning his skin the moment he cups Jongin’s cheek.  
  
“You sure you want my mouth near that cute cock of yours? I may not come up for air anytime soon,” Kyungsoo purrs, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth after he speaks.  
  
Jongin can barely get a word out with this new rush of arousal flooding his system, only able to give a small whimper and a  _”please Kyungsoo”_  as he fists the material of Kyungsoo’s jacket.   
  
Kyungsoo kisses his forehead, reaching between them to scoop up the mess of come settled between them. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Jongin yelps when he’s suddenly shoved onto his back, his wings making a heavy flopping sound against the soft ground as Kyungsoo settles himself between his thighs after fully taking off his pants. He doesn’t even have a second to breathe before Kyungsoo is lapping at his cock, sucking on the shaft slowly. His lips move slowly, tongue lewdly licking every inch of his skin around his dick.  
  
Jongin squirms, panting softly and throwing his head to the side. He tries to close his thighs when Kyungsoo sucks gently on the cockhead, feeling shy at just how good it feels to have the demon’s mouth on him like this.   
  
“K-Kyungsoo…” Jongin’s voice is quiet, a slight whine to it. Kyungsoo’s soft knuckles stroke up and down his inner thighs, making him quiver at the tender touch. “Yes, fuck…”  
  
The demon smirks slightly, looking up at Jongin through his long, ebony eyelashes. He hums on purpose, the vibrations making Jongin keen. He pulls away, pursing his thick lips to give a small kiss to Jongin’s slit. “Feel good?”  
  
Jongin nods frantically, fingers tentatively tangling in Kyungsoo’s hair. He pushes the other’s face down a bit, eyes needy as he tries to give Kyungsoo the hint to keep going, too shy to actually say it outright. “Please… I’ll be good, I promise.”  
  
Kyungsoo groans, eyes turning hooded as he takes in Jongin’s wanton state. “Fuck, baby boy. You’re going to drive me crazy if you keep talking like that.”   
  
He takes Jongin’s leaking tip into his mouth again, steadily bobbing his head. Jongin’s breathing turns shaky at the wet heat engulfing him over and over, hands tightening their hold in Kyungsoo’s hair when the pleasure becomes too much. Jongin tries desperately to keep his eyes open to watch, but he can’t. Instead, he throws his head back, toes curling in his boots and hips arching to try to get Kyungsoo to take more.  
  
Kyungsoo moans, sinking all the way to the base and swallowing around him. Jongin cries out, hands desperately trying to dig his fingers into the grass instead of Kyungsoo’s hair. “Ah! Fuck! Don’t stop!”  
  
The pleasure is so blinding that Jongin almost misses the way Kyungsoo’s fingers press against his puckered rim, pushing his come soaked fingers inside. It’s only when Kyungsoo pulls off Jongin’s cock with a small ‘pop’ and stares down at him with those pretty glowing red eyes, does he register the fingers curling inside him and stretching him. “K-Kyungsoo.. Shit.”   
  
The demon licks his lips, his other hand fisting Jongin’s cock as he speaks. “You taste so  _heavenly_ , little angel. Do you want to have a taste too?”   
  
Jongin scrunches up his nose, giving the other man a bewildered look. “What? No-”  
  
Kyungsoo cuts him off when he leans up, swiping his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin moans, feeling so overwhelmed at the fact that Kyungsoo’s  _actually_  kissing him that he can ignore the strange taste of himself on Kyungsoo’s tongue. If he was anxious before, it all dissipates in a flash the moment Kyungsoo cups his cheek so tenderly, making Jongin feel strangely like the most important person in the world.   
  
His eyes flutter closed, heart picking up in an unsteady rhythm when he rests his palm on Kyungsoo’s nape to deepen the kiss. The demon smiles against his lips, his fingers thrusting inside him at a slow pace, just enough to push their mix of come deeper inside of him.   
  
Jongin moans, over sensitive when Kyungsoo presses against his prostate once again and breaking the kiss to move his head to the side. He bares his neck unknowingly, whimpering when Kyungsoo plants wet kisses down his throat. He raises his foot, pushing his boot against the demon’s chest to break the kiss.  
  
Kyungsoo’s fingers halt their movements inside of him, his red eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. “What is it, Angel?”  
  
Jongin’s spit slicked lips part in the slightest, strangely loving the sight of his boot against Kyungsoo’s clothed chest like this. “Please Kyungsoo… I-I-” The angel swallows, trying to speak without stuttering and possibly embarrassing himself. “I want to feel you… More of you”  
  
Kyungsoo’s hooded gaze turns soft, eyes fond as he gently takes Jongin’s foot from his chest. “Anything for you, beautiful.”  
  
He unlaces the brown leather, fingers moving slowly until he takes it off completely. Jongin watches dazedly as Kyungsoo removes his sock, his red eyes taking in every curve and bump of his foot.  
  
“Even your feet are perfect baby…” Kyungsoo says, trailing off as he presses little kisses to the arch. His fingers stroking over the prominent veins and tendons that quiver in the slightest when Jongin flexes his foot out of reflex. The demon’s lips move down to kiss his heel and around his ankle too, nipping at the skin before turning his attention to Jongin’s calves and the back of his knee.   
  
“Your skin is so soft, love,” Kyungsoo whispers, his soothing voice barely audible over the sound of the crickets around them. Jongin smiles at the compliment, pressing his other boot to Kyungsoo’s chest before he gets too distracted with kissing all over the angel’s shin.   
  
Kyungsoo gets the message, this time taking off the other boot with haste. Jongin bites his lip when the demon lovingly runs his hands up Jongin’s thighs. He eyes Kyungsoo’s thick cock still hanging heavy between his legs, the cockhead a deep red despite having already come once.  
  
He’s not sure if it’s the lust powder’s influence, but he can’t help to feel the overwhelming need to have Kyungsoo inside of him. He knows deep down this need is more than just lust. It’s something he’s craved for for months now. This intimacy is something he’s dreamed of since Kyungsoo started showing so much interest in him all those months ago.   
  
By the looks of it, the feelings are mutual, especially with the way Kyungsoo drags his nose along Jongin’s inner thighs, ruby eyes fluttering closed as if in pleasure. Jongin feels a gentle kiss on his hip before he feels Kyungsoo’s body flush against him.   
  
Jongin locks his ankles behind the other’s lower back, as if scared the demon would actually leave him despite being trapped in the pentagram with him too. He pulls feebly at Kyungsoo’s jacket, looking up at him pleadingly. His flush is even deeper, spreading and staining the skin of his throat.   
  
“I want to see you too.” Kyungsoo chuckles, using his thumb to trace the reddening skin.   
  
“You’re so sexy, Jongin. You drive me insane, I swear.” Jongin shivers, not used to hearing his own name falling from those lips rather than Kyungsoo’s usual petname of ‘ _angel_ ’ or ‘ _love_ ’.   
  
Kyungsoo shrugs off his jacket and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side with Jongin’s pants and hunching over the angel as he thrusts up against him. Jongin moans at the sight of Kyungsoo’s toned stomach muscles rolling above him, the way his biceps flex when he places his hands on either side of Jongin’s head.   
  
“Oh my-” Jongin’s words are suddenly cut off by Kyungsoo’s lips, his tongue pressing against his own more aggressively than before. The angel opens his mouth obediently, breathy whimpers and light smacking sounds escaping as they let their tongues dance together. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck again, one hand resting on his shoulder blades, the other tangling in Kyungsoo’s short hair.  
  
He’s so distracted by Kyungsoo sucking lewdly on his tongue that he doesn’t even notice the sudden smell of sulfur invading his senses.   
  
Kyungsoo breaks their kiss, reaching for a little jar of oil that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but Jongin too far gone to really think anything of it. All he can focus on is the way Kyungsoo spreads his legs even further, dipping his fingers into the oil and then gathering up the come dribbling from Jongin’s hole.  
  
Jongin bites his lip in anticipation, sighing in content once Kyungsoo’s fingers are inside him again. He spreads the oil there, pressing three slicked fingers inside to stretch the angel properly.   
  
He holds his breath at the light sting, whispering mindless curses when Kyungsoo massages his prostate and makes him squirm. “Kyungsoo… Please just fuck me already.”  
  
He’s not sure where this sudden confidence is coming from, but he needs it. Needs Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo taps his nose. “Good boys are patient.”  
  
Jongin feels like whining, but he knows that probably won’t get him anywhere. He wants to pout, try to get Kyungsoo to hurry up already, but the demon insists on doing everything he can to see Jongin thrash and cry out on his fingers. The angel wants so badly to scream in frustration when he feels his cock start to throb, not wanting to come again just from this. His thighs quiver as he shakes his head frantically, high pitched  _’no, no, no’_ s falling from his lips.   
  
“Kyungsoo please! I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy for you.” His eyes are tearing up from the sensitivity, expression wanton as he begs over and over. “I just want you inside me, please!”  
  
It seems that’s exactly what Kyungsoo wanted to hear because suddenly the demon is withdrawing his fingers in favor of slicking up his cock with oil. He turns Jongin around so he’s he’s on his hands and knees, his wings no longer digging into the ground uncomfortably and just laying flat against his body and the grass. Jongin spreads his thighs even wider when he feels the cockhead press to his puckered entrance.   
  
The angel arches his back, wings curling up at the edges when Kyungsoo pushes passed his rim and buries himself to the hilt. “Fuck!”  
  
Kyungsoo breathes heavily, gritting his teeth and growling low in his throat. “You’re so tight, ange.”  
  
The demon gives him a moment to adjust to his girth, peppering kisses all over Jongin’s nape and shoulders as he gasps like a fish out of water. It hurts, unbelievably so, but oddly enough he likes the feeling of being so filled, being this intimate with his crush. It makes his heart swell with happiness despite the horrible sting in his ass.  
  
Jongin only takes a few moments before he’s telling Kyungsoo to move, desperate to have that wonderful cock fucking him open like he’s always imagined. Kyungsoo obliges, rolling his hips at a steady pace that has Jongin clawing at the soft earth underneath him.   
  
It’s quiet save for their heavy pants, Kyungsoo resting his forehead against Jongin’s nape and pushing down on the small of his back with his warm palm. Jongin moans, though, when he hears a wet squelch start to resonate between them with each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts.   
  
The angel feels something wet dribble from his hole and down his balls, making him bite his lip and shiver because Kyungsoo’s  _literally fucking their come out of him_. He feels undeniably filthy and dirty at the realization, but he can’t helped but to be turned on by it, waves of pleasure hitting him hard when Kyungsoo picks up his pace.   
  
“Kyungsoo-  _ah_.”   
  
Kyungsoo makes an inhuman noise in his throat, voice an octave deeper. “You like being covered in come like this? Hm?” He smacks his ass once, Jongin crying out at the sudden force. “I bet you look so pretty with our come dripping out of that tight little hole. I can’t wait to fill you up with some more.”  
  
“Fuck.” Jongin’s eye widen when the demon thrusts against his prostate, moaning loudly. “Holy shit! There! Right there!”  
  
Kyungsoo grunts, leaning back and grabbing his hips, pulling the angel onto his cock over and over. Jongin presses his face to the ground, cheek rubbing against the soft grass as his body bounces with each roll of the demon’s hips. His ass jiggles each time their hips collide together, his wings curling and uncurling as the pleasure starts to become too much.  
  
“Fuck. You’re so stunning on my cock. How is it possible for you to get even more fucking beautiful?”  
  
“B-Beautiful just for you!” Jongin cries deliriously, arching his ass in the slightest. His head feels like it’s spinning, vision blurring when Kyungsoo suddenly grips the base of his wings. The demons pulls them so Jongin arches up, using his grip on them as leverage to fuck the angel deeper. Jongin screams the moment he feels his sensitive wings being pulled, tears running down his cheeks as he sobs from the brutal pace Kyungsoo sets. “Yes, ah!  _Ah_ ,  _hah_!”  
  
Kyungsoo snarls behind him when Jongin clenches around his cock, fucking him relentlessly. He keeps one hand on Jongin’s wing, the other snaking around to fist the angel’s cock in time with his quick pace. It starts to push him to the edge, making him unable to make any sort of noise except for the constant moans, the almost unintelligible cries of  _so good_  tapering off as his body starts to tense. Kyungsoo leans in to sink his teeth into Jongin’s neck, leaving deep indents of his sharp there.  
  
“My angel,” Kyungsoo growls, sounding just as blissed our and lust driven as Jongin when he starts nipping at his wing. “All fucking mine.”  
  
Jongin feels like his world is suddenly tipping on it’s axis, his body convulsing and his orgasm hitting him harder than it ever has before as he chokes on nothing. Thick ropes of come shoot from his cock and land in the grass underneath him, cock twitching as he bites his hand to keep from screaming too loud.   
  
Tears track down his face as Kyungsoo continues to fuck into him, making his sensitive body twitch. When he recovers enough, the angel cranes his head to look behind him, seeing Kyungsoo’s wild eyes and bared teeth. He snarls again, suddenly pushing Jongin so he’s laying flat against his stomach.   
  
The demon gives a few last, hard thrusts before spilling inside, coating the angel’s walls in white and thrusting shallowly to push it deeper inside. Jongin whimpers softly when Kyungsoo lets go of his harsh grip on his wing, feeling so fucked out and exhausted but yet relieved when his cock actually goes soft this time. He wheezes when the demon slumps on top of him, whining and trying to kick him off.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, lifting himself and one of Jongin’s wings to settle himself under it, stroking the soft feathers fondly. “You did so great, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t even blush this time, only laughing softly as he moves closer to put his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. He settles his wing over Kyungsoo’s body, easily able to conceal his naked form and protect him from the cool breeze causing gooseflesh to appear on both of their skin. “Well it helps to have someone as… encouraging as you to egg me on.”  
  
Kyungsoo grins, nuzzling the angel’s hair, his red eyes fond as he takes in the blissful smile on Jongin’ face. “I can’t help it, love. Someone as gorgeous as you deserves as all the praise in the world.”  
  
Jongin swats his chest. “Oh spare me.” He gets quiet for a few moments, mulling over something before nervously clearing his throat. “Y-You keep calling me that….”  
  
The demon pulls away enough to look down at him, tilting Jongin’s chin up to look him in the eye. “Calling you what?”  
  
“Love.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Jongin bites his lip, nervous. “Do you mean it?”  
  
“You mean, do I love you?”  
  
The angel flusters, hands balling into fists. “I- No. Well. I guess, but I mean like,” he takes a deep breath, “do you see me like that? Like more than just a partner on a mission or a… friend.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, only making the other feel even more stupid. “Oh darling. You really think I would go through all this trouble to get you alone if I didn’t see you as more than a  _friend_?”  
  
Jongin feels like he should be pouting at the hint of teasing in Kyungsoo’s tone, but he can’t stop the impossibly wide smile growing on his lips at the confirmation that yes, his longtime crush actually does like him back. “You sure you didn’t just want to fuck me?”  
  
The demon rolls his eyes. “I mean I hoped we would since I’ve been dreaming of this day since I first saw your pretty face step foot in Hell all that time ago, but I was perfectly fine with just being with you in any way. Even if it meant watching you throw a tantrum because you caught yourself in your own trap.”  
  
Jongin glares playfully. “Hey you're trapped too so at least I did my job.”  
  
“Right. Totally trapped,” Kyungsoo says, playing with the jar of oil he summoned earlier.  
  
Wait. Summoned?  
  
“You aren’t even trapped in here are you?” Jongin exclaims, knowing that if the other was truly caught in the pentagram, he wouldn’t be able to use his magic in any sort of way.  
  
Kyungsoo snorts. “Took you long enough, love. Don’t worry, though. I’m not going anywhere. I’m sure Jongdae and Chanyeol will come to pick you up sooner or later so I might as well stay and keep you company.”  
  
Jongin frowns. “You better after fucking me like that. I don’t think I’d forgive you if you left me here all by myself.”  
  
The demon hushes him, stroking Jongin’s soft feathers again. “After catching such a pretty little thing like you? I’d be out of my mind to leave now.” He kisses Jongin’s head, gaze adoring. “You’re stuck with me now cutie. I’m never going to leave you alone after this.”  
  
Jongin scoffs but he still has a smile on his face. “As if you ever left me alone before.”  
  
They both giggle softly, basking in each other’s presence and enjoying the time they have together. Jongin knows they should probably get dressed soon. The last thing he needs is for Jongdae and Chanyeol to see him like this, even though they would probably just make a few lewd jokes until Kyungsoo silences them with one of his signature death glares, but he just smiles and cuddles further into Kyungsoo chest. He closes his eyes, listening to Kyungsoo’s strong heartbeat and steady breathing.

 

 


End file.
